The invasion of ender pt. 3
100 years later... everything has been salvaged or infected... there has been no hope... Herobrine: "ree?" "Arr... huh? Heeer..." Ender king: "Fellow enderman! We have taken this world for 100 years! Endermen: "Yaaaaaaaaah!!" Herobrine takes a walk seeing all things infected Herobrine: "yeeer?" Enderking: "Now, one of you look if there are any lifeforms who arent infected!!... hmm... YOU!" The ender king pointed right at the small enderguard Enderguard: "M-me? What if there is lifeforms! They might kill me!" Enderking: "...well. There isn't probably any out there, besides, we took over this world 100 years ago! We just need a quick check." Enderguard: "O-o-okay!" As the enderguard walked out of the temple he heard footsteps and ran in the temple yelling at the king "I-I-I heard footsteps! Belive me sir! I heard footsteps!" Enderking: "I think your lieing just to get out of this... But i'll send out troops to search, And YOUR gonna be one of 'em!" Enderguard: "b-but... im not strong enough!" Enderking: "Ugh... ill find a sword somewhere... Ooh! Here's a sword! It was steves once... but I finished him long ago." The enderguard takes the sword right out of his hand and gives him the evil eye and walks out with the other troops. Herobrine continues to walk through the cold and breezy forest. Then he notices a bunch of enderman and one enderguard and stopped. Herobrine: "SCREEEEEEEEE..." Endertroops: "Charge!!" Herobrine slowly takes out his diamond sword and stares at the troops charging and hits one of the endertroops and defeats him with one hit. Endertroops: "King, Send in more troops!! Were diein' here!!" Enderking: "No, you run your butts right back in here!! I'll defeat this guy!! Enderguard, stay by my side..." Enderguard: "O-okay... sir." Herobrine teleports behind the enderking and hits him with his sword. The enderking has been defeated, but the enderguard tries to hide, but he fails to and herobrine finds him. Enderguard: "D-dont hurt me!" Herobrine gets him up and says: "... Iiiiimmm going tooo hellp uoy." Enderguard: "o-okay..." Herobrine gives the enderguard a little knife so he can defend himself Enderguard: "b-but I dont want to hurt anyone!" Herobrine takes out his diamond sword and the enderguard stands there and shakes in fear. Herobrine: "did uoy ekil taht gnik?" Enderguard: "No..." Herobrine: S'tel og neht." Enderguard: *cries* Herobrine: "Ko neht..." Herobrine defeats the enderguard and walks into the temple but the ground shakes and shakes... Awakening the God Of Ender. The God of ender screams at herobrine, doing nothing to him Herobrine quickly jumps on the God's head And hits him with his sword 10 times. The god punches herobrine, launching him into a tree. Herobrine slowly looks up, giving the god nasuea and blindness. The god keeps on stomping everywhere and suddenly dies from Herobrine hitting him 12 more times. Then the infected ground and items turn back to normal and herobrine disappears. This is The End. IF YOU HAVENT READ THE OTHER PARTS, READ THEM!